Christmas Present
by Tekno Danish
Summary: Pure and good Sorato sappiness! For all those fanatics who couldn't wait for the X-mas eppi, here you go! Enjoy and plez r/r!!!


Gyah! I simply couldn't wait for the Christmas/Sorato episode so I wrote this! I hope this suits everybody's Sorato cravings 'til I finish my other fic! Please r/r!

* * * * * * *

Sora Takenouchi walked sullenly through the darkened, abandoned hallway, as Gabumon led her by the wrist. Piyomon walked cheerfully beside her, hopping gleefully every time a new note or rhythm was struck up by the band, whose songs glided gently through the muffled air of the old, dusty building they used as a studio.

The music became louder as Sora drew closer to the room the band had been rehearsing in the entire day, and her stomach suddenly began to twist into knots. Doubt after doubt plagued her, making her stomach almost turn into mush. _You can't give it to him; he'll hate it,_ is what her mind kept telling her, but she chose to ignore it, no matter how much it ate at her. She had to do it: it was too late now to turn back. She'd gotten as far as this, why not go a step further?

"Yeah," She muttered inaudibly to herself, "I can do this. I'm going to do this."

She had only gone about a step further when Gabumon's gruff voice spoke out softy to her. "Here we are," he said delightedly, still holding tightly to her trembling wrist. "But, we'd better just wait until they're finished with this song—they don't like to be interrupted when they're doing this good."

The orange-haired girl nodded understandingly. "You know," she said with a false smile, "Maybe I should just come back later, or just go by Yamato's apartment later tonight. Alright?"

She had turned abruptly to leave, but found the two Digimon standing in her way, stern looks painting both their faces. "Sora, you've come to far to give up now," the pink Digimon told her, breaking into her usual smile. "I know you really like him, and it would be stupid just to leave now." 

"Besides," Gabumon added with a grin, "If you don't give that yummy present to Yamato, I just might have to eat it all myself. Now wouldn't that be a pity?"

Sora burst out laughing at the blue-haired Digimon's comment, not exactly realizing how loud she'd actually been. Unnoticed by her, the band had stopped playing to listen to the sound that had interrupted them. Yamato, a huge grin crossing his face, knew immediately who the laughter belonged to, but did not tell this to the rest of the band. 

"I'll go check it out," he volunteered instantly and, without any word from his fellow band members, slipped out to track down the source of the laughter. It took him only a few seconds to find where they were—Sora, Piyomon, and Gabumon—and, rather than ceasing their laughter by speaking to them, he watched and waited until they were through. He smiled inwardly as he watched the orange-haired girls' laughter turn into small giggles, then the giggles turn into a smile, then silence. He had gotten so lost in her smile that he almost forgot to speak to them when the silence had come about.

"Hey," Yamato said quietly as he approached them, so as not to startle them. The Digimon turned to face him excitedly, while Sora nearly dropped the package she was holding onto the floor with surprise. Yamato noticed the package for the first time, and could feel his face heat up.

"Hi, Sora," he muttered, "What…What're you doing here?"

Upon being addressed directly, Sora could feel her throat go tight. She couldn't do it! She just couldn't. What would he think if she gave it to him? What if—

"She's here to give you a present, Yamato!" The pink bird-like Digimon blurted out, and Sora could feel the almost instant urge to strangle something, namely Piyomon. The color ran out of her face as the heat rose, causing her face to go pale under rose-red cheeks. Yamato merely stood—or rather, tried to keep standing in place as his cheeks turned different shades of pink. 

"A—a present?" He stuttered stupidly, restating the obvious, "F-for me?!" His usually tenor voice nearly turned soprano as he stuttered the last few words. Sora gulped nervously and managed to nod her head slowly in a reply. Noticing that nothing was happening, Piyomon took the wrapped package from her human friend and hopped playfully over to the blond-haired human, whom she handed the package to with her most sincere smile. 

"Here you go," she chirped cheerfully as the boy stared, dumbfounded, at the package, "Sora doesn't seem to be able to move right now, so I'm giving this to you from her!"

With shaky hands, the blond boy accepted the package with a curious look at his blue-haired Digimon partner. Gabumon nodded, indicating that it was all right to open. And, so, he did.

Sweet, delicious aroma's escaped from the box as it was opened to reveal a neatly wrapped pile of the traditional chocolate chip cookies. Yamato slowly pulled one out and studied it carefully, not to make sure if it was edible or not; it was. In fact, every cookie he looked seemed almost too edible, if it was possible. So much care was put into the making of the little treats Yamato could see it. His mouth began to water with the anticipation of the morsels—he probably could have eaten them all then and there without hesitation.

Suddenly becoming aware of the anxious look on Sora's face, Yamato offered her a smile and took a step toward her, realizing just then that his legs felt like rubber. Looking into the orange-haired girls' brown eyes did not help, either. Instead, it made him feel as if he could melt on the spot, so he chose to avoid her searching gaze.

"Well, do you like it?" Piyomon's high-pitched voice could be heard saying near Yamato's knees. The blond-boy looked down at the small pink Digimon and smiled comfortingly. "I love it, Piyomon," he responded honestly as the oversized bird went into a little dance for the orange-haired girl. 

"Yay!" She cheered happily, "Sora, he _loves _it? He loves your gift!" The pink bird danced around the girl, even more happy, it seemed, at the news than she was. She still couldn't seem to get rid of the butterflies in her stomach. The feeling worsened every time she dared to look up at Yamato, who was still blushing as heavily as she was.

After a few moments silence, Gabumon spoke, tugging on Yamato's sleeve to get his attention. "Yamato," he murmured quietly, "Shouldn't you be getting back to practice soon?"

Yamato nodded in reply, then looked at the orange-haired girl and, suddenly overcoming his shyness, walked up to her and took her hand in both of his.

"Sora," he said, making sure she looked him straight in the eyes. 

"Uh…!" Sora's face went an even deeper shade of red as her throat closed up on her again, disabling her ability to speak. Yamato understood this and chuckled inwardly. He smiled and continued.

"Thank you for the Christmas Present, I really love it," He said lightly, for, at that moment, he felt as if he were indeed light as air. "But, I'm sorry that I have nothing to give to you. I could rectify this, however, if you were to…I mean…" he hesitated for a moment, then plunged on recklessly, "Sora, would you like to go out with me sometime? I understand if you don't want to, it's just that—I…"

His words were lost mid-way inside his throat. Sora's smile had caught him off-guard and now held him in a trance that was only interrupted by the sound of her quivering voice giving a response.

" Of course I'll go out with you," she smiled and brought her friend into a tight hug. She was relieved by his warmth after being in the cold for so long, and found it even more relieving that Yamato was trembling just as much as she was, if not more. Yamato, who had decided it was probably time he get back to practice, finally broke their embrace. Grabbing the gift he had handed to Gabumon to hold for him, he also grabbed Sora's hand. 

She nearly gasped when he did this, but squeezed his hand tightly in return for his gesture, and smiled tenderly. "C'mon, I introduce you to the guys," the blond boy offered, and tugged her soft hand in a gesture to follow. And as they headed off in the direction of the others, the two Digimon grinned at eachother. 

"Humans," Piyomon commented, shaking her head. "What would they do without us?" she giggled at her own comment as she followed her orange-haired friend down the deserted hallway of the dusty old building, nodding her head in time to the new tune that had started up—a love song.

* * * * * * * * *

Yay! This took me only a half hour to write! Whaddya think? Gyaaaaaaaah! Tell me what you think by using that spiffy little box down there! Get yer fingers moving and start reviewing, I believe in you! 


End file.
